Code: Betrayal
by penzee
Summary: Odd finds he may not want to be involved in the gang anymore.


1**Code: Betrayal**

**Disclaimer: Code Lyoko belongs to Antefilms (God bless them...)**

**OK this is my first FanFic. I am only hoping to be as good as Aelitagurl. She has always been better than me at this stuff. I have one thing to say though... I like Odd the best. So I am gonna have him be pretty much the main character of the story.** **Some credit in this plot I owe to Aelitagurl cos she helped me think of what should happen. Thanks sis.**

"Hey Odd!" Ulrich called at him as he was getting some water from a water fountain.

"Hey Ulrich!" Odd called back.

"Trouble in Lyoko! Me and Yumi will stay here. You go to Lyoko though." Ulrich said to him breathlessly after running a long way to him.

"What else is new?" Odd said.

"GO! Now." Ulrich said. He was getting annoyed now.

Every once in awhile, Odd liked to make Ulrich annoyed. Especially before he was about to spend some time with Yumi trying to save the world on earth. Very rarely would he pass up a chance to do that.

"Dude, dump Sissi, and ask Yumi out. There's no better time than when your out saving the world together eh?"

Ulrich became a shade of red as Yumi ran breathlessly over to them.

"Why are you red Ulrich?" Yumi said.

This made Ulrich turn a deeper shade of red.

Odd, by now was bent over laughing so hard he was crying. He began to run to the factory to save the world yet again.

"I'm getting annoyed of this seriously." Odd said to Jeremie as he entered into Lyoko.

"Yea? Well we need you Odd. If you weren't here to help us... well then I dunno what we would do." Jeremie said.

This made Odd feel a bit more important.

Yumi called Jeremie to tell him what X.A.N.A. was up to. "He is trying to down people in the inside pool. Right now, he is attempting to drown Sissi, Herb, and Nicholas. Can't we wait to save the world until after he has finished that task?"

"Yumi has become increasingly annoyed with Sissi because Ulrich and her were going out secretly, and Yumi knew about it because it was obvious. Sissi asked him out and Ulrich said yes only in hopes to try to make Yumi jealous. And then she can save him from her clutches." Odd said to Jeremie as Jeremie asked "Why would Yumi want Sissi to be killed?"

"How'd you know that Odd? Oh watch out three Krabs are closing in on you" Jeremie said.

"I got it covered, thanks, Jeremie. I'm not Ulrich's best friend and room-mate for nothing am I? We confide in each other about everything." Odd said.

"No Yumi you can't let Sissi and the others get killed. Help Ulrich save them." Jeremie replied to Yumi now that he had the information Odd told him.

"Thanks Odd." Jeremie said.

"For what?" Odd asked.

"For telling me about the Yumi/Ulrich/Sissi situation." Jeremie replied.

"Oh your welcome... just don't let him know that you know." Odd said.

"Hornet!" Jeremie warned.

"Like I said Jeremie, I got it covered. This is getting too boring for me. I need a new challenge soon." Odd muttered to himself.

He ran Aelita to the tower and prepared for the return trip to the future. _Weird._ He thought to himself as he was coming out of the scanner. _I didn't even lose any life points for that trip. I didn't even need Ulrich or Yumi either. What is going on? Why is this so easy for me now?_

As Odd went to sleep that night, he thought to himself that going into Lyoko and saving the world all the time was too boring and a waste of his time and energy. _Maybe I should quit the gang._ He thought to himself. He always had to save the world single handedly in Lyoko while Yumi and Ulrich had a ball with each other up on earth. Why doesn't anyone ask me to help on earth? God this sucks. Odd fell asleep finally 10 minutes after he stopped thinking.

Ulrich woke him up in the morning. When Odd opened his eyes, Ulrich thought he could see a hint of the X.A.N.A. symbol in Odd's eyes. Ulrich jumped back and said "Odd are you feeling okay lately?"

"Of course I am feeling okay. When am I not?" Odd said. He jumped out of bed and asked if Ulrich would care to race him to breakfast.

"Nah. I have to wait for Sissi and escort her to breakfast." Ulrich said gloomily.

Odd suppressed a snort of laughter as he walked away from Ulrich. "See ya later Ulrich."

"Yea later, Odd." Ulrich said even more gloomily then before.

As Odd headed to breakfast, he saw the X.A.N.A. symbol appear and then disappear on his hand. _That was weird._ Odd thought. He shrugged it off and continued his way to breakfast anyways.

"Odd!" Said Yumi and Jeremie together as Odd walked in.

He smiled at them happily and made his way to the breakfast line. He joined Yumi and Jeremie just as Ulrich and Sissi entered the cafeteria. Yumi looked down and clenched her fists which were on the table next to her tray of food.

"Yumi, I think you should just ask him out." Jeremie said to her.

"Yea Yumi you really should." Odd and Jeremie exchanged looks and then told her that its would make a huge difference and she would be surprised with what Ulrich would do.

"He might even say yes you know. He always seemed to like you before..." Jeremie started.

Odd started to laugh, and when Odd starts to laugh, you can't help but join him. Soon they were all laughing. Ulrich and Sissi joined them at the table and coincidentally, Yumi "had to go to the bathroom" Just when they sat down.

Jeremie and Odd bid her luck for her Math exam that day.

The bell rang. Odd and Jeremie got up and Odd whispered in Ulrich's ear, "I think your plan is working. But I think you are also gonna have to wait awhile until it fully works."

"What plan?" Sissi asked.

"No plan. Sissi. Odd is just saying weird things as usual." Ulrich said as he grinned at Odd.

Odd grinned back and hurried to catch up with Jeremie. "Jeremie, I've been thinking... maybe it isn't such a good idea for me to-"

"Odd, your gonna have to tell me later. I have to copy the problem on the board so Mrs. Hertz can have at least one person in the class give the answer." Jeremie said cutting him off.

**A/N's note:** That's the first chapter! Hit the magic review button and I shall continue!


End file.
